Silent Love
by pisces-twins
Summary: What will happen when Hyoga and Shun are alone together in Siberia? Things get a little more complicated when Ikki shows up, especially in chap 7.
1. Silent Love: chapter 1

**Silent Love**

**Prologue:**

Hyoga wanted to visit his mother after the battle against Poseidon, it had been far too long since the last time he saw her. But Saori (Sienna/Athena) wouldn't let him go alone, she was worried about surprise attacks, which are an occupational hazard when you're a Saint. So she asked the others if one of them would go with him. Surprisingly Ikki offered first, but he already had a mission, so Shun offered...

**Location:** Siberia

Shun was gazing at Hyoga, he seemed almost mesmerised by him; his soft blonde hair, his beautiful icy-blue eyes, even the way he sat...

Hyoga was sitting on the sofa; his elbows on his knees staring at the ground, lost in thought, his brow slightly furrowed with a confused but concentrated look on his face.

Shun sat on the sofa opposite him with his legs up, his knees under his chin and a blanket wrapped around him. The fire had not been enough to keep him warm, so Hyoga had found this blanket for him. He knew that the cold wouldn't affect Hyoga for obvious reasons, but he was still worried that he wasn't warm enough...

"Uh...you're not cold are you?" he asked still gazing at the ice warrior.

"Huh?" he shook his head slightly, looking up as though he had just been woken from a deep sleep, squinting slightly "No..." he said shaking his head and looking back down at the floor.

"You don't look so good." Shun said, sounding a little concerned. Maybe he _was_ getting cold sitting there, he bit his lip, but tried not to look too worried.

"I'm fine," he said still looking at the floor.

Shun knew he had a lot to think about, none of the saints ever seemed to have any time to do that, every time they thought the fight had come to an end it would lead to another one.

Maybe he was thinking about his masters Crystal And Camus, who he had killed for Athena. The only father figures he had and he had killed both of them. He knew that Hyoga felt guilty about this, but it wasn't his fault; Crystal had been hypnotised by the Kyoko (Pope) and Hyoga was forced to kill or be killed. Camus thought that he had been fighting the good fight, he didn't want to kill Hyoga; he wanted to preserve him in ice so that he could later be revived to a less harmful world; (something like that) he didn't think that Hyoga was capable of winning when he couldn't stop thinking about his mother, he regarded it as his greatest weakness... and it was and always will be...

So no wonder these past months had been such a strain on him.

"Really?" Shun wasn't convinced.

"I'm just tired," he said, his head in his hands.

"Then maybe you should call it a night,"

"Nah...I just want to sit down here for a while," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back on the sofa.

"Ok," Shun decided he couldn't force Hyoga to go to bed, so he would stay with him until he did.

They just sat there for a long time, Shun didn't mind the fact that they weren't talking; just being in the same room as Hyoga was enough for him, he couldn't help it he really liked being around him.

He was still watching him; they had been sitting there for about an hour, Shun had been looking at him all that time.

Hyoga was still leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed, Shun realised that his breathing had changed a while ago.

_Maybe he's asleep_, he thought hopefully. He got up and walked over to him, with the blanket still wrapped around him.

"Hyoga?" he whispered

"Huh...?" Hyoga stirred half asleep.

"Ssshhh, nothing, go back to sleep," he said, still whispering.

Hyoga turned over resting his head on the arm of the sofa.

Shun went to get another blanket, when he came back he wrapped the blanket around Hyoga, pulling it up to cover his shoulders. He paused and then stroked his hair and ran the back of his hand across his cheek, but then pulled away quickly; not wanting to wake the sleeping saint. He smiled, then walked back to his own sofa and curled up on the end with his head on the arm; this way the last thing he saw before he went to sleep was Hyoga...


	2. Silent Love: chapter 2

Hope you like it, all _constructive_ critisism is welcomed.

****

* * *

Silent Love

**Chapter two**

Hyoga knew he should never let anyone get too close to him; something bad always happened to the ones he loved, always his fault, and usually resulting in death...

First his mother who sacrificed herself so that he could have a place on the lifeboat when their ship was sinking.

Then his only friend drowned saving him when he had tried to visit his mother in the shipwreck, losing an eye in the process.

He was then forced to kill his sensei, Crystal and Camus during the battle of sanctuary.

Shortly after befriending princess Freya he had to kill her lover, Hagen.

In the battle against Poseidon he and his friend were reunited, but his friend had changed, seeking vengeance, they fought and his friend died, Hyogas' fault once again.

The people he fought usually recognised their mistake but by then it was too late...

Hyoga then realised it was morning; he must have fallen asleep here. He looked around, he was still in the living room, but now he had a blanket. He didn't remember getting one, he was confused for a moment but then he saw Shun, _he must have given me_ _the blanket_...

Hyoga observed Shun; he was still sleeping on the sofa opposite him, curled up in a ball, his blanket wrapped tightly around him. His sea-green locks splayed out on the dark leather, the leather made his fair skin look even paler. Hyoga found himself unable to look at anything else, there was something so delicate about Shun, the way he held himself, and the way he moved, so elegantly. Hyoga shook his head, _get on with it, you don't have time to stare at Shun, and it would probably really freak him out if he woke up to find you staring at him. _The ice warrior sighed and dragged himself away from the scene.


	3. Silent Love: chapter 3

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 3**

Shun woke to the sound of the kettle boiling, he sat up slowly, rubbing his emerald eyes squinting slightly. Hyoga was no longer in the room.

"Sorry, did the kettle wake you?"

"Huh? What..." Shun turned around to see Hyoga leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh no it's Ok...I had to wake up eventually," He sighed and began to fold his blanket.

Hyoga smiled, and then left the room.

"What do you normally eat for breakfast?" Hyoga called from the kitchen.

"Huh...oh I dunno," Shun entered the kitchen, "I think I'll just see what there is," he said looking in the cupboard.

"Ok," Hyoga sat down to drink his coffee. He was smiling, watching Shun; who was trying to find something edible to his liking, he settled with cereal.

He sat opposite Hyoga, put his bowl down, and then looked up at him. Hyoga who was still staring at him was caught by surprise when Shun looked up and quickly turned away taking another sip of his coffee. Shun, who now had a confused look on his face, shrugged and started to eat his cereal, completely oblivious to the fact that Hyoga had been watching him the whole time.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?" Shun asked, jerking his head towards the mug in Hyoga's hand.

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know,"

"I'm just not that hungry," Hyoga shrugged. He got up and put his mug in the sink.

"I'm gonna go for a walk,"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shun asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice. Hyoga had been going for walks alone since they got there. Shun was hoping he would reconsider the alone part.

"Nah, I just wanna be alone for a while,"

"Ok," he tried not to sound too disappointed.

Hyoga turned and left the room.

Shun heard the door shut behind him. He sighed and then got up and put his bowl in the sink along with Hyoga's mug.

He knew that Hyoga needed to clear his head, but he didn't like the idea of him being alone, especially in all the snow. But snow really was no threat to Hyoga. Although he hadn't been eating very well lately; he hadn't just skipped breakfast this morning, a drink instead of a meal wasn't unusual for Hyoga anymore. In fact the only time Shun had seen him eat properly was when he had made the meal himself and they had eaten it together, maybe he should do that more often...

_Hyoga must be far away; his cosmos is very faint..._

_

* * *

_

Shun looked out the window for what felt like the thousandth time, but Hyoga still hadn't returned. He went out every day but he would always be back by now. It was late, it was already dark outside, and Shun was starting to get worried. He decided that no walk could last this long so he went to get his coat, noticing that Hyoga's was still there. He sighed, pulled his coat on and walked out the door.

"Uh, it's freezing!" He shuddered. He looked around realising he had no idea where Hyoga had gone.

"Great," He decided that the only sure thing to do was to go to Jacob's house; there was a chance he would know where Hyoga was.

* * *

He knocked on Jacob's door and he answered. (Does he have any parents?) 

"Shun! Come in,"

He walked into the small cabin, it was smaller than Hyoga's, and a little colder, there wasn't really much furniture, but it had a nice cosy feeling to it.

He decided to get right to the point.

"Have you seen Hyoga?" He asked, sounding worried. He had hoped Hyoga would be here.

"Uh, yeah I think he went to see his mother,"

"Went to see his mother? Their ship sank here?" He sounded surprised; he didn't know that their ship had sunk here, Hyoga never told him...

_That's why he wanted to come back to Siberia, that must be where he goes everyday._

"Yeah, he goes all the time, shall I show you?"

Shun looked at the boy.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He looked at his watch, it was past midnight.

"Uh...well," the boy stammered.

"Oh, just tell me where it is," He was becoming more and more impatient; all he wanted to do was find Hyoga.

* * *

After having trudged around in the snow for about half an hour. He was starting to get cold and very worried; still no sign of Hyoga, not that he was sure that Jacob's directions were entirely reliable. 

Wait, he thought he saw something up ahead, he had thought the same thing quite a few times while searching but no result, it was too dark to see much. But there was definitely something ahead; he ran towards it, it was a large hole in the ice.

_This must be_ _it. Oh no! What if he's still down there! _

He looked around the hole and spotted something under a tree, he ran towards it.

"Huh!" He gasped.

To be continued...

* * *

Please tell me what you think, again all _constructive _critisism welcomed.

* * *


	4. Silent Love: chapter 4

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 4**

Shun gasped, Hyoga was lying on his side under the tree, his back faced towards Shun.

"Hyoga?" He almost whispered too scared to see if he was still breathing.

He lightly touched Hyoga's shoulder, it was like ice, and he was so white... but...

"He's still breathing! Thank god!" He removed his coat and wrapped it around Hyoga. He shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Hyoga open your eyes! HYOGA!"

The ice warrior's eyes opened slightly, he tried to move, but was unsuccessful. He started to cough, Shun thought that he probably swallowed some water by mistake. He pressed in on Hyoga's stomach and he coughed up all the water.

His eyes closed again.

"No, Hyoga don't close your eyes! Stay with me Ok... come on," Shun wrapped Hyoga's arm around his neck and put his arm under Hyoga's, holding his body steady, he slowly helped him up.

"Hyoga, don't go back to sleep again Ok? You're gonna have to help if you want to get anywhere, will you help me? It's a long walk and I need your help,"

Hyoga tried to move his legs and started walking the best way he could.

"Thank you," Shun smiled at his secret love, loving him more than ever.

* * *

They eventually reached Hyoga's cabin, it had been really difficult, and Shun hadn't stopped talking; trying to keep his tiring companion awake. 

Shun took him to his room, laying him down by the fireplace. Luckily Hyoga's cabin always had firewood next to every fireplace, so he had no trouble starting a fire. He then tended to Hyoga.

* * *

Hyoga opened his eyes to find Shun lying next to him, Shun's arm was lying across his chest, and Shun's leg was covering his own. He tried to get up but his body wasn't doing what he wanted it to, and he started coughing. 

Shun woke up. Hyoga was now on his side, his back to Shun, trying to stop coughing. Shun rubbed his back softly, which seemed to help, and the coughing was replaced by heavy breathing.

He was still rubbing his back.

"Ok?"

Hyoga nodded, so Shun took his hand away slowly.

Shun wasn't embarrassed by sleeping next to him, he knew that Hyoga understood why, he had been brought up in this cold country after all. He had to warm Hyoga slowly; leaving him next to the fire wouldn't have worked.

He lay there on his side staring at Hyoga's back; watching his breathing.

Hyoga noticed that he was now wearing what he usually slept in.

He could barely keep his eyes open, and he was shivering; he was too cold. He turned around to face Shun, and placed his head against Shun's chest, trying to snuggle up to him.

Shun put his arm around Hyoga, pulling him in closer.

They both fell asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry about the slightly evil ending on the last chapter!

I love hyoga shun fics, and in every one I read shun was always the _"weaker party"_ , so I decided to try it the other way round.

tell me what you think...

(Sorry about the slightly evil ending on the last chapter!)

* * *


	5. Silent Love: chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Saint Seiya.

****

* * *

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 5**

Ikki having finished his own mission, instead of reporting back had chosen to go straight to Siberia so that everyone would think he was still carrying out his orders. He needed no directions, he just followed his brother's cosmos, but he couldn't quite feel Hyoga's, which worried him.

He was standing outside Hyoga's cabin, his cosmos was very weak, he could feel his brother's, they were both inside...

* * *

Hyoga awoke. He felt far too warm now, and tried to push Shun away, waking him in the process. He pulled away and lay on his back, he tried to throw the covers off, but Shun stopped him, holding the covers in place.

Desperate for cold, he tried to cool himself down by using his cosmos. Shun feeling the temperature change, quickly wrapped himself around Hyoga. Trying to prevent him from freezing himself, he used his own cosmos to fight Hyoga's cold. The ice warrior could not compare to Shun's warmth, having barely had the strength to use his own power. He fell back, weakened from trying to use his cosmos. Shun lay him down again, and straightened out the covers. He stood next to the bed.

"Great, if I leave he'll probably be an ice cube by the time I get back," He sighed. "I forgot about his power,"

"How can you _forget_ someone's power?" asked a voice from behind him.

Shun spun around, Ikki stood in front of him leaning against the wall, with a grin on his face.

"Ikki!" Shun ran up to him and hugged him.

Ikki hugged him back, then asked, "What happened?" an apprehensive look on his face, as he glanced over at Hyoga.

"Oh... he was visiting his mother in the shipwreck, he does it a lot but..." Shun looked over at him too.

"But what?"

"Well he hasn't had a proper meal in at least a week," He said slowly, now wishing he had forced Hyoga to eat something.

"What! Why not, if it was because of your cooking-"

"No! He just wasn't hungry," he said now wondering if it _was_ because of his cooking

"Ok, I was just kidding..." He paused. "Ok, so he's been going deep in to the freezing ocean every day, having eaten nothing?" He said, eyebrows raised.

This made Shun feel even worse, _how could he have let him do that?_

"I think he's just feeling bad about everything that's happened with Crystal and Camus and all," Shun saw the confused look on his brother's face, _"Wouldn't you be_ _feeling down if you had recently **killed** your sensei and one of your friends?"_ He said looking at his brother almost angrily.

"Well, I guess,"

Shun rolled his eyes, and turned back to Hyoga.

Ikki passed him; he walked over to the bed and looked down at Hyoga.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Shun asked him, looking at his brother curiously, "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Uh... well I-" He started.

But before Ikki could finish his sentence Hyoga started to become restless, moaning and moving from side to side. He tried to throw the covers away again, this time Ikki stopped him. But he didn't seem to want to be stopped; he struggled, trying to sit up. Ikki held him down, his hand on Hyoga's chest.

"Uh oh," He could feel Hyoga starting to get cooler; he lit his own cosmos, stopping the ice warrior from getting any colder.

"Is there anyway we can stop him from doing that?" Shun asked Ikki.

"Apart from staying in the room to make sure he doesn't, and stopping him if he does, I don't think so,"

Hyoga finally gave up trying to make it colder, and lay still, breathing heavily.

Ikki took his hand away, "He probably wont stay hot for much longer, he'll start to feel cold again soon... hopefully. In the mean time we don't want him wasting energy trying to turn into a fridge," He turned to face Shun.

Shun nodded.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, I will try and make the next chapters longer like you asked.

I'm sorry if the next chapters take a little while, I'm having major computer problems, and I lost some of my work, so I'm gonna have to rewrite it all, if I can remember it!

Hope you like this chapter! I'll try and put the next one up soon! -

* * *


	6. Silent Love: chapter 6

****

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 6**

Shun lay in his own bed; Ikki had said he would watch Hyoga tonight.

_'I guess I didn't feel his presence because I was too preoccupied with Hyoga, that's the only explanation. But why is he here, did Athena send him?'_

He fell asleep pondering this.

* * *

Ikki sat on a chair next to Hyoga's bed, watching him. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

* * *

In the middle of the night Hyoga became restless again; trying to leave the bed, attempting to escape it's warmth. But Ikki was still awake, and managed to catch him when he almost fell out of the bed. He tried to put him back down on the bed, but Hyoga seemed to have his mind set on leaving it. It was a struggle, and when Ikki finally managed to get him to lie down again, he started coughing. So he went to get him some water.

He heard a thump and rushed back to find Hyoga lying on his side on the floor, holding his chest, coughing even more. Shun had told him to rub Hyoga's back if he started coughing, so he knelt down beside him and slowly rubbed his back. Hyoga gradually stopped, breathing heavily. Ikki picked him up and put him back on the bed. He helped Hyoga sit up, his arm holding up his back, and then held the glass of water to his lips, trying to get him to drink it. He tilted Hyoga's head back slightly and started to let the water flow into his mouth. This, his eyes opened slightly, took Hyoga aback but he managed to swallow the water. Some of it had missed his mouth, but he didn't mind at all; it cooled his face.

Ikki put the glass on the bedside cabinet.

Hyoga tried to open his eyes fully, he swayed a little. But Ikki steadied him.

"Is everything Ok?" Shun asked, standing in the doorway.

"Uh-" Ikki started, but was interrupted.

"Shun?" Hyoga said. He squinted trying to see the room, he seemed confused.

"I'm here," Shun said, rushing over to him, he took Hyoga's hand in his.

Hyoga seemed to calm down now that Shun was holding his hand.

"What's wrong? Do you want something?" Shun asked him. But Hyoga didn't reply.

He turned to his brother.

"What happened?"

"He fell out of bed," Ikki said as casually as he could.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" He sighed."Ok I'll watch him for the rest of the night,"

"But-"

"You can sleep in my bed,"

Ikki looked down at the floor. "Sorry," was all he said before he left the room.

Shun knew it wasn't his brother's fault, and regretted shouting at him, but he was really worried about Hyoga and he couldn't think about anything else.

Shun who had replaced his brother and was holding up Hyoga's back, noticed the glass.

"Do you want some more water?"

Hyoga swayed his head sideways placing it on Shun's shoulder.

Shun, who was surprised for a moment, then began to stroke Hyoga's hair. They stayed like that until Shun was sure that Hyoga was completely asleep again, and then he lay him back down on the bed and arranged the covers.

He leaned back on his wooden chair, which creaked every time he moved. It wasn't exactly as comfortable as his bed, but it was bearable as long as he was with Hyoga.

To be continued...

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

Sorry if this chapter took a little while, but like I said before I lost all my work when our old computer crashed and we bought a new one.

Yes this is a family computer, which means I have limited access most of the time.

Also I would like to apologise if the next chapters take a while, cos I had the past two weeks off school (it's complicated) and I spent every day of those two weeks on the computer, reading or writing fanfiction (I am writing other stuff -) and I managed to get **RSI** (repetitive strain injury) from typing and clicking, whatever, and so my hand/arm really hurts, even now this is really painful, so it might take a while... -'

Feel my pain...

Thankyou SOOO much for your reviews, reviews are the only reason I ever update this -!

By the way, **Kuroi-Sakurapetals** if you read this I'd just like to say I really like your 'Sanctuary High' story and I hope you update soon! -

By Aqua


	7. Silent Love chapter 7

****

**A/N;** I'm not sure I really like this chapter... but you'll have to see for yourselves.

****

* * *

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 7 **

Hyoga awoke and he couldn't get back to sleep; it was boiling.

He looked over at Shun; he was asleep on the chair, he looked so peaceful.

He got up slowly, and gently pushed himself up off the bed. The room began to spin; he clung on to the bed for support. The room finally stopped turning, and he walked to the door, opening and closing it as quietly as he could. He walked down the hall, leaning on the walls as he went.

All he could think about was cooling down; the heat was unbearable.

He reached the front door and opened it, he walked out into the snow, the snow such a wonderful thing, cold and beautiful.

Now that he was outside, he decided that instead of diving into the snow he would go and visit his mother, the icy water would definitely cool him down and he really wanted to see his mother again...

* * *

Ikki could hear someone moving around, so he went to check it out. He came out of Shun's room, where he had been sleeping, to find the front door open. He grabbed his coat and went out after Hyoga. Of course Hyoga had the advantage of knowing where he was going, even in his sick state he could never forget where his mother was, where as Ikki was trying to follow Hyoga's almost non-existent cosmos.

* * *

Hyoga was almost there now. When he reached the spot, he rested a moment, kneeling on the ice.

When he had fully recovered from the long walk, he stood up. He focused all his energy, and concentrating very hard he punched the ice. Amazingly he got through, probably because he had been going down there everyday, so the ice was weaker than it usually was. He fell back gasping for breath, seeing stars in front of his eyes for a few minutes. When he at last got his breath back he stood up again, and fell into the water.

* * *

Ikki spotted the opening in the ice and saw a figure falling in. He ran to the hole, threw off his coat and dove in after him.

The water was freezing, he could barely move. Hyoga was below him swimming towards the wreck, but he seemed to be getting tired, as he was slowing down somewhat. Ikki tried to swim towards him, but it was difficult; he had never swum in water this cold before, he was used to hot temperatures having been trained on Death Queen Island. He moved as fast as he could towards the ice saint, he needed to get Hyoga out of there, and if he stopped moving he would probably freeze and not be able to get back to the surface. It looked like Hyoga had stopped moving all together now. Ikki reached him and wrapped an arm around his waist, and started to pull him back to the surface.

Hyoga could feel the grip on his waist, he slowly opened his eyes, everything was too blurry to see much, but he could see that a man was pulling him to the surface, wait... could it be... Isaac? Yes this was just the same... had he been given a second chance? Well, he wasn't going to let Isaac die... no, not this time, this time he would save his friend...

He held on to Isaac as if he would never let him go.

Ikki looked down in surprise, what was Hyoga doing? Well, whatever, he didn't have time for that right now, he had to focus on getting them out of there. He only hoped that there wouldn't be any currents...

* * *

Shun's eyes fluttered open, the cold had woken him up, he looked around the room for the source, his eyes widened.

"Hyoga?"

He got up off his chair and ran out of the room. The front door was open.

* * *

Hyoga frowned when they reached the surface, where were the currents? Why hadn't they come and swept them away?

Ikki jumped out of the whole in the ice, still holding Hyoga.

Hyoga looked up at Isaac, his vision wasn't any better yet.

"Isaac?" He whispered.

Ikki stared at him, Isaac? Wait, he remembered that name, yes Isaac was one of the Marine Shoguns, Kraken Isaac. Isaac had trained with Hyoga, yes he remembered Shun telling him that... he also said that Hyoga had thought that Isaac was dead... that he had drowned to save him... that must be why...

"I'm sorry Isaac..."

Ikki wasn't sure what to say, what could he say?

"I killed you..." A single tear trickled down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Ikki brushed it away, letting his hand linger on Hyoga's soft skin. He loved Hyoga, he had loved him in silence, never showing any of his feelings, he was good at that. He could see how much Shun loved Hyoga, and he didn't want to take that away from him, he could also see that Hyoga returned those feelings, even if he didn't know it himself...

"Ikki!"

Ikki turned to see Shun running towards them, he was still quite far away though.

He sighed and reached up to his neck, he pulled on the chain he was wearing, it came off in his hand, and he put it round Hyoga's neck.

"There, now nothing connects us anymore..."

He had worn it under his shirt everyday since...

"You'll never know..."

He walked towards Shun, still carrying Hyoga in his arms.

"What... happened?" Asked an out-of-breath Shun.

"Hyoga decided to go for a swim..."

"But he's ok?" He asked, looking down at Hyoga.

"He will be now..."

Ikki gave Hyoga to Shun. He laughed at Shun's confused expression.

"Didn't you want to hold him?"

Shun blushed, "No I just..."

Ikki smiled again, he kissed his brother's forehead and then disappeared.

"What?" Shun sighed, "Why do you always do this Ikki?"

He looked down at Hyoga.

"Where did that come from?"

He touched the rosary (cross) around Hyoga's neck. He remembered now, Hyoga had put it on Ikki's grave when they thought he had died in the battle against Docrates.

"But why did he give it back to you now?" He paused, "I didn't even know he kept it..."

Hyoga's brow furrowed, "Kept what?" He asked drowsily.

"You're awake! Thank god. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He was startled at his own anger. "You scared me..." He said in a much quieter voice.

"I didn't want to do that..."

Shun sighed, "Let's get back to the house before you die of pneumonia,"

* * *

Hyoga had changed out of his wet clothes and was lying comfortably in the bed again, but he was cold now instead.

Shun was on the chair again.

"Now it's freezing," he complained.

He looked up at Shun hopefully.

Shun smiled, "Oh alright, but you better not attack me in the middle of the night if you suddenly get hot again," He said as he slid into the bed next to Hyoga.

Hyoga sniggered, "I won't do that," He snuggled up to Shun.

Shun hesitated, but then put his arm around Hyoga, turning on his side like Hyoga so that he could face him. He could feel Hyoga's breath on his neck.

"Hyoga?"

"Yes,"

"I... need to tell you something..."

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N;**

I think they're called shoguns aren't they? And I'm sure they called Hyoga's cross his rosary, well I think they did anyway...

I never saw Ikki giving the cross/rosary back to Hyoga, but maybe I missed an episode, but if I didn't, think about it, Ikki must have kept it, and why would he do that?

Of course it may have just magically reappeared around Hyoga's neck again without any explanation, which somethimes happens, Ikki might have given it back but we never saw it...

The only reason I ended it here is because I'm not sure if I want them to kiss or not... So I decided that I would let you decide instead! Because I could write this whole fic without them ever having any physical contact at all, or... well you can decide...

Of course I'm not actually sure if anyone will want to read anymore, I personally did not like this chapter very much, but anyway if anyone reads this please tell me what you think!

**Juu- **I'd just like to say that this was never going to be an Ikki/Hyoga fic so no worries!

A few of you said that the chapters were short, which is true, but I think this one is longer.

And thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! hehe, you are the only reason I update!!!

Written by Aqua


End file.
